Blackened Silence
by Black-winged Angel 100
Summary: Danny mets a girl named Sam but she can't talk or see


~I own nothing and I got my inspiration from The Golden Compass~

~Blackened Silence~

~Danny's POV~

~Chapter One -New Girl~

Honk,Honk, beep, beep, Ring! I heard my stupid alarm clock ring out. I rolled over and smacked it. I did my usual routine getting up, taking a quick shower, getting dressed, eat breakfeast, go to school. I walked into my first class, Science. "?" called Mr. Lancer on my way out. "Yeah Mr. Lancer?" "I need you to help this student, her is Samantha and she is blind and mute. Be very careful with her" "Yes sir." Then Mr. Lancer began to leave. "oh and one more thing don't ever touch her cat" I nodded and he left.I looked at her she had long ink black hair and pale skin she was wearing a purple shirt with a black skirt and black combat boots. Her cat was black with white paws white ontop of its head and with at the tip of its tail with brown eyes."Hello Samantha my name's Danny" She nodded and then I grabbed her by her elbow trying to lead her to the next class when her eyes widened and she kicked me and turned towards me in a fighting stance her cat perched on her shoulder. "Oww Samantha!" I yepled. Her eyes went back to normal and she took my hand and did a pattern that of which I realized were letters so I only caught half of them "Ummmm slower please?".She nodded and did the pattern again "_Sorry you startled me I reacted on instict." _She wrote. "It's okay this how we commuticate?"I asked her she nodded."Anything else I need to know?" She nodded again then she used the back of her hand to draw a line form her lips to her ear then she grabbed my hand and wrote "_thats means 'help me Danny' okay?"_"Okay let's go we have Math." _"Right_" she wrote. I grabbed her again and lead her to Math. Mrs. Mccandan (Mc-can-dan) was angry when we got there."Where were you two?" She asked us. "I was running late Ma'am"I told her."Detention" she shouted "What about you?" she asked Samantha. She grabbed my hand and wrote "_tell her I am the-"_ "Answer me!" roared Mrs. Mccandan."Get out of my class" Samantha turned and did so.

~Chapter two- Lunch~

"Where is she, where is she, where is she !" I chanted in my mind it was lunch. (after Math period) And I couldn't find Samantha."Out of my way!" I heard Dash yell. I turned and saw Samantha she was terrified she was in a corner and she was doing the little hand signal,holding her cat, she was calling me. "Dash! Leave her alone!"I roared. Samantha stopped doing her hand signal and just held her cat. Dash smirked at me"Why is she's your new girlfriend?" I scowled and he left.I grabbed her hand and led her to the table where Tucker sat."Hello who's this?" "Her names Samantha, Samantha this is Tucker" She nodded petting her cat. "How are you?" Samantha shrugged."Why she won't answer me?" "Samantha can't talk. " "Oh my god I am sorry" She took my hand and wrote "_Tell him it's okay and guys you can call me Sam" "_She said its okay Tuck and for us to call her Sam" "Is that how she commincates?" "Yeah" "Whats with the cat?" "I-" I started but suddenly Paulina snatched Sam's cat Sam's eyes widened and she patted her lap and the table and all around her trying to find her cat. I felt bad for her seeing her panic like that. I jumped up and shouted at Paulina "Paulina give her the cat back." "No I'm popular and I get whatever and I want this cat" said Paulina. Then Mr. Lancer showed up and he gently grabbed the cat, gave it back to a panicking Sam, and took Paulina to the Office. Later after the last bell and everyone was getting their stuff. Me and Sam were walking to our houses together (Tucker was flirting) Dash took Sam's cat and threw it. The cat hit the wall and it yelped. When it hit the wall Sam gasped and stumbled towards me holding her side. "Sam?" I asked. I sat her down outside and went back to were the cat was it was standing up looking around wildly. I scooped it up and walked back to Sam. "Want to go to my house?" I asked her. Sam nodded.

~Chapter three- Answers~

We were sitting in my room just chilling when I started to wonder. "Hey Sam?" I asked she stopped petting her cat and listened "Why did you panic when Paulina took your cat or get hurt when Dash threw it?" Sam sighed and stuck her hand out. I gave her my hand and she started writing "_When I was born the doctors were giving back to my mother when a flash of white light lit the room and a small kitten appeared it was Lydia (lie-dee-a) and my Father hated her and one day he threw her and broke her back leg and mine broke as well. The doctors said that our nerves are the same but why we hurt when the other is hurt is unknown I can't let Lydia go to far for more than seven hours I act very weird and last time I did I was put in the ICU in the hostpital for three days." _Sam stopped writing and stood up cocking her head back and for with a confused expression."What is it Sam?" I asked. She held up a hand to silence me. She tapped her hip twice to get Lydia attention then did a series of hand stood and went to the windows then a ghost grabbed Lydia by her throat choking her. Sam fell to her knees coughing. Doing her hand signal franticly. I quickly transformed and shot the ghost with an I grabbed Sam's cat and returned it to her. She nodded her she regained her breath I asked her "What did you hear Sam?" "_I thought I heard laughing"_nope"I said "_I'm going home."_Need help" Sam thought a moment and nodded "I'm going ghost!" I shouted and scooped up Sam and flew. Sam dropped her cat on the bed and clung to me but I didn't realize she dropped her cat.

~Chapter four- I can speak~

I took a couple hours to find her house when we landed Sam wondered around her room patting her knees every so often. Then Sam coughed several times and spoke "Where's Lydia?" Then her unseeing eyes widened "I speak again!" Her voice was soft and melodious."Danny?" she asked. "Don't tell anyone okay I'll talk when it's just me and you okay?""Alright Sam" "Okay but I still need Lydia""I'll be right back with her she is most likly in my room." "Okay I'm going to take a you're back before I'm out wait okay?" "Okay"I said as I left. I returned home and saw Lydia pacing aound my room anxiously. I gently picked her up and returned to Sam's "Sam?" I called. "Aaaahhh DDDAAAANNNNYYY!" I heard Sam scream. I dropped Lydia on her bed and ran down stairs."Sam? Holy Crap!" I called for Sam then saw blood on her carpet and walls and slashes on furniture, carpet, and walls."Danny!" I heard my name harshly whispered. I turned there under the table was Sam holding her side and blood was staining her hands a ruby red. "Sam!" I said. She made a shushing motion with her other hand. Then Dash came running from the hall with a bloody butcher knife."Dash?" I asked. He looked crazy." Fenturd" He answered. "Sammy!" He cooed. The girl in question was crawling out from under the table towards me. "Sammy!"He cooed a second jumped out of the way right as he chunked the knife where she was once Sam swayed on her feet then fainted into my came running towards me I ran down the hallway to Sam's room where I went ghost and and grabbed Lydia then flew Sam to her usual half way there Lydia started growling then she would look down then at me and then down then at me. "Do you want me to land?" I asked. She nodded. I landed and layed Sam down and as soon as I did dark green vines wrapped around Sam and glowed before disappering Sam was completly healed it was wierd. Then Sam opened her eyes and the weren't cloudy violet they were a clear lavender."Sam?" "Danny I can see"

The End

Possible sequel duh duh duh duh


End file.
